


Blue Neighborhood

by jakerina534



Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Paramore
Genre: Avril Lavigne - Freeform, Blue Neighborhood, Fanfiction, Femslash, M/M, Paramore - Freeform, hayley williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakerina534/pseuds/jakerina534
Summary: When your childhood friend falls for you, it feels great, but when it's mutual and your parents don't approve, it might not end well.





	1. Chapter 1

Avril. All of a sudden, my mom enters my room and asks me to get ready for a picnic with her new friends. "Will there be any guys?" - I ask, and my mom frowns. It is a very important issue for me, but not in the way she'd expect it to be. No girl is interested in the same things I am. But the indifference is mutual. Guys always are. It feels like there are three magic words that would get them to see you as cool: "games", "movies" and "sports". My mom would desperately try to decrease my brother's influence on me. But every single girl would come back in tears: my company was too much for them to handle.  
My mother smiles, replying "No", hoping this time she'll succeed. She breaks into an ode of such excitement about her friends' daughter that it starts getting creepy. I ask my mom if she has any idea whom she's talking about. The response was a negative headshake.  
I put on my sports fan tee, pants and Converse, seeing my mother frown as if I have a serious disease. I take my soccer ball with me and follow my parents. My brother is busy with his exams, so boredom is guaranteed. A picture of another "demon in pink" appears before my eyes and I can't get a rid of it. I feel like I know what to expect.  
I'm proven wrong. I come across a spunky redhead with fire in her dark eyes. Technically, we share the same style, but you can't judge a book by its cover.  
\- "Hi, I'm Hayley. You must be Avril, right?" - she asks, and the sound of her low voice already pleases me.  
I nod and she asks about my soccer ball. Good news. Too bad nobody plays soccer on the beach. The kid seems pleasant and I kind of feel guilty about asking her what she likes, assuming we might be polar opposites.  
Hayley hesitates, reversing the question to me. I name them, but the moment I named the first one of them, her brown eyes start glowing merrily.  
Overall, she's like a dog who's offered a treat. I'm pleased to find out we have a lot in common.  
We wander far away from our parents, captured by the discussion of out daily lives.  
\- "My parents don't mind." - Hayley says, the moment I'm about to complain about my mom's outdated "ideals".  
I look at her in disbelief, not knowing such acceptance could be possible. The relatives of all the other girls I've met hated me: basically, they shared a goal with my parents.  
Hayley frowns, as I break into a rant about my parents. Understandable. If I had the same type of parents, I'd have worshipped the ground they'd have walked on. But I don't get to choose such things. Surprisingly, obeying my mom felt great this time.  
\- "Oh, wow! A crab!" - she screams, amazed by the big and clumsy creature crawling in front of us.  
The critter barely pushes through the small hills of sand, but that weakness doesn't deprive it of its aggression.  
We wander into a small cave-like place. created by the bond of thin and yet, strong, curvy branches.  
Before we know it, our parents appear in front of us, willing to take us home. Hayley consoles me, telling me that we don't live far from each other. As the girl and I part ways, I notice my mom staring at me with a resting creepy smile.  
Hayley.  
Time goes by and Avril and I become close friends. We meet at her place, a small white cottage with a dark blue roof. My best friend's mom greets me with a suspiciously big load of politeness. I don't like the idea of parents trying to change their kids, but disrespect, even for such a rational reason is a bigger pet peeve.  
Just like Avril, I have issues with hanging out with other girls. It was like a big secret that didn't want to accept me. Even though I have loyal guy friends by my side, the idea of people pushing me away for being different is unpleasant.  
Abbey is quite a pretty kid: chocolate shaded locks go down her fragile shoulders; her oceanic eyes make her look innocent.  
\- "Any plans for the future?" - I ask, accepting the idea that her answer may be unpredictable.  
\- "A policewoman." - Abbey replies, as if it's a typical answer for a girl her age.  
I admit that I dream of becoming a singer and Avril hugs me, wishing me luck.  
And here comes the moment we both hate: time for me to go home. Frankly, our bond starts scaring me. I'm not changing for Mrs Lavigne's idea of the better and I don't know how she'd react to us being together as time would pass.


	2. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avril and Hayley feel a strange kind of attraction to each other. They don't know what it is, but it's not friendship.

Avril. It didn't take too long for the redhead to charm my picky mother. Hayley is my only friend who is a girl, which is why she's so careful with Williams. And that gives my friend the priviledge to show up whenever she wants.  
I hear a knock on the door and I already know who it is. I open it and I see the mischievous face I expected to meet. They say that women become more beautiful as time goes by, just like wine. Hayley is exactly the case: the naivete in her expression starts making way for a certain kind of femenine tenderness, her dark eyews show a more mature personality, but the craze didn't go away. In spite of her not being tall, she looks more like a young woman than the quirky kid she was when I first met her. Williams' style choices and interests are the same. Someone would say that this hides the redhead's beauty, but I would disagree.  
I lead Hayley into my room and I'm soothed by the sound of my friend's low and slightly tender voice. - "I knew you wouldn't change. But that's what I like about you." - Hayley giggles, stroking my long brown hair.  
We sit on the bed and the sun peeks out of the clouds. Williams' brown eyes glow like gemstones in its light and the playful rays draw my attention to the ruby-shaded lips. I feel Hayley's hand slide down my back and I start feeling a strange kind of attraction. I've always ridiculed couples from romcoms, but now I understand what kind of euphoria they go through. My friend removes my hair from my face and compliments my eyes, saying they look like big and precious aquamarines. I didn't think that I'd develop a crush so soon, but here I am, begging for the same kind of attention from her. The girl starts playing with my hair, kisses me, and, stuttering, asks: "Did you like it?" I say "yes" without hesitation and I kiss her again and again, feeling a light scent of strawberries in the air. As our sneaky hands get under each other's T-shirts, we snap and almost synchronically say: "Only after the wedding."  
\- "But that doesn't mean we can't make out." - I say, holding Hayley's fragile hand.  
She nods and I give up, not willing to resist the magic of her tender embraces. I play around with her messy red hair and I'm dazzled by the kind look in her dark, mesmerizing eyes.  
Williams runs her thin fingers through my locks and asks me to kiss her again. Heavens, Hayley's lips feel so tender. The girl stops, looks at me, fearing I might decline her upcoming offer. But then I hear the door slam and I see someone I didn't want to catch us kissing.  
Hayley.  
As I am about to offer Abbey to move our relationship to a new level, I see the person who loved me like her only hope break into Avril's room: her mother. As soon as she notices me.. One tiny move has changed me in Mrs Lavigne's eyes completely and the one who treated me like I was her second daughter all of a sudden has the strong desire to wipe me out of this world. Not wanting to get into deeper trouble than I already am in, I notice Avril mouthing "Leave! Now!" and I run away.  
I look back at the small house that used to make me feel so secure. The idea of me no longer being welcome here hurts me like hell. But what about Avril? I hear angry yelling coming out of the house and I choose to go home.  
I wait for two days, expecting her mother to calm down by then. I see Abbey gloomily look into the abyss and helping her mother cook. I come to her and bruises catch my eye. Ashamed of the trouble I've caused, I ask Avril's permission to talk to her mother.  
Instead of a peaceful explanation, Lavigne asks me to leave as soon as possible. I see fear in her oceanic eyes, unable to picture what her mother could've said or done to her,  
The sound of heels interrupts our small dispute and Abbey orders me to leave.  
I hear them talk about me and what they're saying doesn't sound good. Although I know that Avril bashing me behind my back is her way of self defense from her conservative parents, it's the worst attack on my self-esteem and soul. Hearing her say the worst things ever leave me speechless, as if I've just been stabbed.  
I used to see parents(both mine and everybody else's) as a sacred type of people which is not to be harmed and is to be respected till the day they die. Looking back at what Avril said about her parents, I realize how right she was about her mother in the first place. But the question is.. Does Abbey still have this opinion or does she worship her mother's every word?  
Weeks later, I come across a blonde girl holding hands with an attractive blonde-haired guy. At first I think it's someone else, but as I hear a familiar laughter and slightly husky voice, I have no doubts left: it's Lavigne. Gone were the brown strands that hid her face from the world, now it's a shiny golden braid on her right shoulder, drawing attention to her violet dress that complimented every inch of Avril's body. The sneakers are no longer her best friend, I see tiny stillettos and the more I hear the sound of Abbey's footsteps, the more amazed I am.  
The guy is a tall man with the manners that would make any straight or bi girl beg him to be her boyfriend. And the awestriking similarity gets my attention as I see that signature glow in their oceanic eyes. After a small glance, my best friend all of a sudden pretends like she doesn't know me. Avril's mother got what she wanted, but no matter how many smiles Abbey is going to put on her pretty face, I can tell that she's fooling herself and others. Reluctantly.  
By the moment I became a teen, my parents knew I was gay. Unlike Mrs Lavigne, they didn't pressure me to fool myself, hoping I'd live up to certain standards. Only one wish is on my mind: take that petite girl by the hand and get her to come to her senses. I look back, not seeing anyone anymore, having to accept the fact that it's not gonna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for dragging Chad into this. I am a Chavril shipper myself, but I kinda looked at him from the perspective of Avril's mom and he was perfect.


	3. Young Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lie becomes the truth.

Avril.  
My little sister Michelle calls me on the phone and asks me to come to the funeral. Alarmed, I ask whose funeral it is. And when she tells me that it's my mom, I feel like lightning has struck me. I used to have small issues with my mother, but I still cared for her, even though all of this was hidden behind irrational agression. I realize the value of parents in my life just like many other misguided children, it happened when I lost them: first it was my dad, then it's my mom. Chad later tells me he'd join me. I smile, knowing I've made the right choice. His patience never dies off, no matter how emotional I get. This man taught me the beauty of a woman's natural weakness.  
The sun is hidden behind a set of clouds, sharing my inner feeling. I sit in front of the grave and I let go of the feeling that I used to be ashamed of: sadness. I hear her soft voice, as she helps me with my first roast chicken, the joy in her caring eyes. Thanks to eher, I understood what makes a woman a true one.  
I notice a familiar girl. The glowy topaz locks, her slim and slightly curvy body.. Unlike me, the girl didn't give up on her Converse and behavior unfit for a girl her age. I hear mesmerizing romantic humming and I'm out of doubts: it's Hayley. I greet her, holding the girl's fragile hands. Though she knows I'm present, Hayley's dark eyes give out her disbelief and surprise. I admit that I'm as starstruck by her presence as she is. My childhood friend wraps her hands around me, playing with my golden locks. Lord, whom am I fooling? It took me less than a minute to go back to my sentimental and confused teen self. The redhead sparks a fire in me again and I'm unsure if I should tame it. Sorrow takes over and I, holding back my tears, tell her that I love her.  
\- "I know." - Williams says, trying not to seem defenseless before me. - "I knew it all along. I love you, too." The girl's eyes trap me and I'm not even interested in getting out of the peaceful state that Hayley's presence puts me in. As I'm about to kiss her, a rough voice interrupts me, calling out my name.  
The seemingly aggressive giant has turned into a defenseless cub in a matter of seconds. I see the oceanic eyes and I get that I can't do it anymore. I run away, leaving my friend's heart broken and confused. As I'm heading home with Chad, I see her dark eyes full of despair, begging me to stay for the last time. Chad starts asking me questions, but I can't hear a thing, trapped in a negative flashback. The usually kind and caring woman had changed into someone dark and violent. My mother's tender voice was replaced by outraged yelling: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! FIRST, YOU ACT LIKE A GUY, THEN YOU HAVE THE SAME MINDSET!! IF THAT BUTCH'S FOOT STEPS INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN, I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!" The pain I had felt from her, hitting me almost every five seconds... My mother left moments later. I thought of her words and the spunky redhead I enjoyed having around. At first I had hesitations, but then, my mother's words started sinking in and I began improving myself, "knowing" that she was just trying to help.  
I look at my boyfriend and I notice that I don't get into that special state when I'm around him. Why am I like this? Hayley got one thing right: I should worship my parents. I picture having to fool other guys the same way. No. I can't do this. God makes mistakes and I'll take care of one of them: myself. Before I notice it, I'm on a cliff with a fantastic view of the ocean. I understand why Hayley would stare at me.. She saw the ocean in my eyes, be attracted by my chocolate-shaded hair that I used as a shelter from the world and my caring side that I kept as a secret from others. Williams turned out to be the soulmate that I was looking for.  
I close my eyes and I see the redhead beside me, standing in front of a swimming pool, trying to help me fight my fear of water. - "It's not gonna hurt you. May the waters be your friend and guide you. Just jump." - the husky low voice says. Back then, she was teaching me how to swim. But this time, I let go, having the sapphire waters help me out of this pain.  
Hayley.  
I run, letting a vague feeling of knowledge guide me to Avril. My love is desperate to look for a solution to the dispute the both of us unwillingly caused and the overall insecurity. I feel the smell of the ocean breeze and flowers and I'm scared. I call out her name, but the only response I get is the echo of my voice. I see footprints of high-heeled shoes. It's Avril and her choice was to "let the waters guide her", but in the darkest way imaginable. I think of Lavigne's mother. Heavens, I was so wrong. Her small world crushed Abbey, depriving me of the merry rocker girl. I think of Chad and how much pain our lie has caused him. It was an enforced mistake and I free him of the second part of the problem... I close my eyes, soothed by the vision of the lost girl's face, full of affection for me. - "I'm coming, Abbey." - I whisper, jumping into the sapphire waters of the ocean, as they send me back to Avril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, do not consider death as the solution. You'll find a way out of your problems. Keep fighting.


End file.
